


Peach Creak's New Cutest Couple.

by MoxyMinx



Category: kevedd - Fandom
Genre: Jealous Kevin, KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, ed edd n eddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxyMinx/pseuds/MoxyMinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He starred holes in the back of the boys head, just waiting, hoping, wishing, he’d turn around and smile at him. He’d spend an extra ten minutes at the front of the school leaning on his bike hoping the genius would steal a glance his way and swoon for him the way the cheerleaders did. He’d walk extra slow to turn in assignments in the class they shared, praying that the dork would just look his way. Just once! <br/>But it never happened. After a week and a half of failed flirts, Kevin was about to throw in the towel. Luckily for him, Nazz was to the rescue with an emergency meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The man with the plan

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any character from the Ed Edd and Eddy series.

Nazz and Eddy were the cutest couple Peach Creak had ever seen. The cheap skate and his friend had filled out quiet nicely. And of course Nazz was always a blonde bombshell. 

With Nazz out of the way, every single girl (and some not so single girls) took a shot at being Kevin's new arm candy. Even some guys were shooting calls his way. Yep. Everyone wanted him. Everyone except the ONLY person he wanted to want him. Kevin was starting to look more depressed as the days passed. Everyone assumed it was because he missed out on his chance to be the with head cheerleader, but she knew the reason for her friends despair. Every new day, meant another failed attempt at trying to get the nerdy boy, with the black beanie to notice him. 

He starred holes in the back of the boys head, just waiting, hoping, wishing, he’d turn around and smile at him. He’d spend an extra ten minutes at the front of the school leaning on his bike hoping the genius would steal a glance his way and swoon for him the way the cheerleaders did. He’d walk extra slow to turn in assignments in the class they shared, praying that the dork would just look his way. Just once!   
But it never happened. After a week and a half of failed flirts, Kevin was about to throw in the towel. Luckily for him, Nazz was to the rescue with an emergency meeting.   
In attendance was Nazz, Kevin, and a somewhat confused Eddy. Nat was late as always. 

“So let me get this straight….YOU….shovelchin, all around American play-boy, gingersnap-“  
“Just get on with it Eddy” Nazz said with a huff.   
“I’m getting there babe. Just trying to get an understanding. So anyways! YOU! Kevin Fucking Barr. Quarterback of peach creak, with all the girlies lining up at your feet…likes dudes?”  
“…yeah.” Kevin said with his eyes to the ground. Today just wasn’t his day. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to this loudmouth.   
“AND the dude who makes your pickle tickle….is sockhead?  
“….yeah.”  
“I fucking knew it.” Eddy said this with narrow eyes and a triumphant smirk.   
“What?! No fucking way! Nazz what’d you tell him!?”  
“Woah, I didn’t tell him anything, Kev. Honest.”  
“I’m not dumb jock strap. I see the way you look at him. Waggling your tail in his face like a lost puppy. It’s so damn obvious. How do you think I knew it was a good time for me to ask Nazz here out?”  
“Wait…if you knew then why the hell did you make me go through all this?”  
“I like to watch your squirm. Seriously though, you’ve been batting your pretty, little eyes at him for years. Why are you waiting till NOW to make a move huh? You after my title? Jazzy Nazzy and I would still be the cutest couple this town has ever seen.”

Nazz giggled some behind her hand and Kevin let out an exasperated sigh. Eddy was still his least favorite person. But if he made his best friend happy, and helped him get his own piece of happiness then he’d put up with him. 

“I thought…you know…that you and him were a thing”.   
Eddy just shrugged his shoulders. Wouldn’t be the first time someone mistook the two Ed’s for a couple. 

“What’d I miss?!” Nat all but shouted as he walked through the door.   
“EVERYTHING” Nazz and Kevin both glared at the teal haired peacock. Nat just shrugged and blew kisses at them all.   
“Not to worry Ladies, I’ve got a plan.” Nat sung his words with half lidded eyes.   
“Oh no…” they all uttered.   
“Ohhh yes.”


	2. House Party at Nazz's!

“I seriously doubt Edd’s going to show, man. He’s not a party guy. Even if you other Ed’s are here this just isn’t his scene, dude.”

“I gotta agree with Kev on this one. I don’t know what Nat was thinking. I mean the party started an hour ago and Edd’s not one to be late.” 

“Ohhh yee of little faith. I’ll go get our prince charming. Shovel-chin, go sit in the corner and look pretty. Make sure you have a good view of the door and watch for me to come in first.” And with that, Eddy made his way out of the bustling room and across the street. Kevin sat on a stool at the end of the hall in Nazz house. It gave him a front row seat of the door as he waited for his “prince charming” as Eddy so delicately put it.

No more than five minutes later, Eddy rushed through the door, out of breathe, and made his way toward Kevin. Kevin was about to stand and question where Edd was, but as if on que, Edd barges through the door and looks around to find Eddy. He looked pissed off but something was missing…

The room got quiet for a moment as everyone took in the scene before them. Before their very eyes stood Edd. But it wasn’t the Edd they were used to seeing. No, this Edd had on grey skinny jeans that made his legs look a mile long and his ass look like it belonged on a show girls. A black rocker t-shirt that hugged him in all the right places. Around his waist was a red flannel shirt that was knotted lazily at his hips as if he was in a hurry. He wore his red high top converses and on his head was….nothing! 

The boy wasn’t wearing his beanie! Instead of a stripped black and white beanie was inky black, messy curls that caressed his face and shoulders and fell midway down his back. How he managed to stuff all that beautiful hair into that damn beanie was beyond anyone at this point. 

‘Damn he’s beautiful’ kevin thought to himself as he was lost in the mile long journey that made up Edd’s legs when Eddy strolled up to him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. 

Edd was too upset and distracted with looking for Eddy to notice all of the eyes on the room on him. And when he finally managed to scout out Eddy he looked up just in time to see Eddy playfully wave his beanie around in the air as if a show of surrender and place is gently in Kevin’s palm. Eddy gave Kevin a hardy pat on the back and made his way to mingle with the rest of the party goers.  
Edd was about ten feet away when this transpired. He starred at the tan hand that loosely gripped his beanie and slowly let his eyes crawl up Kevin’s torso until he met Kevin’s eyes.  
Kevin gave him a shy smile and an even shyer wave as he continued to stay nestled on his stool. They starred at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Edd looked away and made his way to the punch bowl in the center of the room. Kevin still had a pretty good view of the boy from this angle so he decided to stay put until Edd decided to come to him. 

‘No way in hell is he leaving without this’ Kevin thought as he looked down at the black cloth in his fist. Meanwhile Edd was having a mental breakdown by the beverages. 

‘Good Lord! What has Eddy done! Of all the no good, deplorable, atrocious-‘ Edd’s thoughts were interrupted as he felt a light had wrap around his shoulder. 

“Hey cutie, I’ve never seen you in such cool duds. You look bangin’!” A blonde said as she swayed to some background music

“Yeah, you look like totally righteous Double D! You should totally dress like this more often. I don’t think I’d be able to get enough of you”. The brunet said with a slight blush.  
“Oh um…” Edd looked over their shoulders to where Kevin was sitting. The ginger didn’t look happy. That shy smile he had earlier was replaced with a glare and a grimace. ‘I’ll just wait until he’s inebriated. Surely Kevin will partake in 

the spoils of the event.’  
“T-thank you. I..um, appreciate that. I am a bit troubled at the moment, so your compliments have a transparency that is foreign and refreshing….And well, I have never been told something so…endearing from someone as beautiful as yourselves.” Edd said innocently. Edd may not have known how to flirt, but the nerd was a natural chick magnet! His timid nature and honesty had the girls melting.  
The girls squealed and wrapped themselves around the shy boy. “You’re sticking with us for a while, ok cutie?” the blonde battered her eye lashes at him as he looked over her shoulder once more. Kevin was glaring daggers at this point and he could have sworn he saw steam flowing out of the boy’s ears. 

“Yes, please.” Edd squeaked out in a very small, yet adorable voice. 

There was a girl on each of his arms. A blonde on his left and a brunette on his right. For about an hour the girls dragged him around the party, showing him off to whoever approached the trio. Guys and girls were all gushing over how cute the nerd was and how nicely he could clean up for a party. A lot of them asked where his beanie was and he’d utter a simple “it is out of my reach at the moment”.

Thankfully the ginger hadn’t left his spot so he was easy to steal glances at from anywhere in the house that Edd was dragged around. After what seemed like forever, Kevin finally looked drunk enough for Edd to approach him. His head was down and his arms were folded. The bill of his hat was covering his eyes and he had Edd’s beanie in one hand and a beer can in the other. 

Edd gingerly walked up to the motionless jock, praying not to stir the hopefully drunken boy. 

Kevin may have been a tiny bit tipsey, but he was a lot-bit furious. Kevin spotted Edd’s red converses and slowly picked his head up just in time to see Edd reach for his beanie. Kevin tightened his grip on the hat and Edd repelled as if he was just shock by lightning. Edd gazed over an inch from Kevin’s fist and was met with furious, emerald. Kevin didn’t look amused in the slightest. 

He stood from his wooden thrown, swiveled his hat backwards, crashed the beer can on the nearest flat surface and glared at Edd. 

“I’m going home” he growled out before he made his way out of the door with Edd’s beanie still in hand. 

Kevin stormed into his house and when Edd approached the abode he noticed that the door was left considerably open. He was tempted to forgo his beanie for the rest of his life and just make do without it, but…his curiosity got the better of him. What angered Kevin so strongly?

Edd timidly knocked on the wooden door and slipped through the crack only to find Kevin in the same position he was in at the party. Head down, arms crossed, and pissed.

‘Curse my curiosity’ Edd thought as he took off his shoes and sat silently on the coach next to a very upset Kevin.


	3. It's official! :D

“Um, Kevin…You still…I mean, that is to say….That’s my…in your hand..May I have my hat back plea-“ Edd uttered before Kevin interrupted.  
“No.” Kevin’s response was short and sharp.  
Kevin’s refusal surprised Edd a little bit. “Please?”  
At this tiny plead Kevin picked his head up, still not meeting Edd’s gaze. “Why should I give it to you, huh?! You walk into the party, wave at me, and then ignore me till you want your fucking hat back? If that’s not enough you flirt in my face with those girls drooling over you without you hat and touching your hair! Well I’ll tell you something Double D...”  
Kevin faced Edd and the expression Edd saw was unlike anything he ever expected to frame the jocks face. He looked…hurt.  
“I loved you for three fucking years! Sock hat and all! ME! Not them! But you ignore me and talk to them for the better half of the damn night! That fucking hurt dude…  
Kevin realized what he had said when he saw a blush creep up the smaller boys face. His voice came out a lot louder than he expected and a lot faster than he intended. Feeling embarrassed as he just shouted his heart out at Edd, he tossed the black hat on the coffee table in front of his feet and looked at his knees.  
His stomach flipped when he heard Edd shift and get off the couch. His heart screamed when he saw Edd kneeling down between his legs and place his hands lightly on either knee as he looked up into the ginger boys face. Edd smiled when he saw Kevin pouting like a disappointed child. Kevin once more overcome by his embarrassment looked to his side and down his hall way. Edd once more shifted and stood up and blocked Kevin’s view as he stood to the side of Kevin forcing him to make eye contact. Kevin huffed and yet again changed his viewpoint when he threw his head back on the couch, arms still folded and looked at his ceiling.  
‘I spent all that time trying to get him to look at me and now I can’t even look at him. I’m so fucking pathetic.’  
Edd feeling particularly brave decided to finish this kiddy game of hide and go seek as he straddled the ginger and leaned forwards on his own knees until his eyes were tangled in with the emerald green wells below him. His hair, loose from its beanie prison, flowered downward and tickled the gingers ears and cheeks. Edd smiled at him before settling into the boys lap, still straddling him.  
Kevin looked forward and made eye contact with the boy in his lap. Silent. Barely breathing. He slowly put a hand on Edd’s hip and when the boy didn’t flinch he decided to add the second hand. They stared at each other for a few seconds to gage the others reaction from the touch. Edd started to fumble with the edges of his shirt before breaking the silence.  
Edd looked down to his hands and the shiny button on the gingers jeans and said “Kevin. If I may. Earlier you stated you WERE the one who loved me, as in past tense.”  
“Y-yeah. So?”  
“Well should I interpret that as you no longer harbor feelings for me? Because the love I have for you is quite present.” Edd peaked upward in time to see Kevin turn the same shade of red as a tomato right before Kevin tucked his face into the side of Edd’s neck and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist.  
“R-really?”  
Edd simply nodded as a reply.  
“Really really?”  
Edd laughed and nodded again. Honestly this said of Kevin was adorable.  
“Like you love me like a b-boyfriend or something? Like not the love you have for Eddy or Ed but like a deeper type of love?”  
Edd hesitated before wrapping his arms around the boy’s shoulders and whispering “I might got as far as to even say a sexual type of love.”  
And with that Kevin’s head shot up and his eyes were wide. Edd thought he messed up and was starting to regret his words when he felt Kevin’s erection poke him slightly in his jeans. Immediately noticing what it was, Edd stammered out a quick apology before attempting to get out of Kevin’s lap. Kevin tightened his grip around the boys waist and held him in place.  
Kevin stared at Edd as he slowly clawed his hand down the pale boys back. His other hand was at Edd’s side to make sure he didn’t try to escape his loving grasp again. As if trying to compete, Edd lightly racked his hand down Kevin’s broad chest and childishly toyed with the button on the gingers jeans. Not unbuttoning it, but toying with it as if to inspect it’s quality.  
Kevin taking this as a challenge then leaned forward with Edd in his lap and began placing light kisses on Edd’s neck. Stunning the boy and making him tense under the gentle assault. Taking advantage of the shocked Edd he pealed Edd’s shirt up from his back and rubbed his hand down the bare silky flesh while his other hand gently yet firmly took possession of Edd’s ass in a sensual squeeze.  
The sudden proximity along with his ass just being groped caused Edd to squeak and lunge forward ever so slightly. At the same time it caused him to inadvertently graze Kevin’s still present erection.  
It was at this moment Kevin groaned and stopped kissing Edd’s neck as he looked into the Cyan eyes of his long time love. Immediately as Kevin looked up, Edd could tell he was in for it. Emerald turned dark green with lust and Kevin glared at him, almost as if he was angry Edd had to power to make him so damn horny.  
Without any warning, Kevin shot up with the boy in his arms. Edd instinctively wrapped his legs around him and his arms around his neck. Kevin waltzed up to his bedroom and closed the door with his foot. He tossed Edd on the bed, letting his curly locks cushion his fall against the feathery pillow.  
Kevin threw himself on the pale boy and claimed his mouth as his own as he began kissing and sucking on Edd’s bottom lip. Eventually he managed to get his tongue into the boy’s mouth and practically to the back of his throat as he wedged himself between skinny legs.  
Edd didn’t put up a fight. He needed Kevin more than he was proud to admit right about now.  
Kevin began to slowly grind on the boys inner thighs and bask in Edd’s lovely scent. With this new found friction Edd let out a moan that could have turned a straight man gay and fuck was it beautiful.  
That was it. That broke Kevin as he shot back and narrowed his eyes at the boy beneath him. It just wasn’t fair for someone to be so damn perfect.  
Edd shook from the sudden cold that raptured his torso from the lack of a body on top of him. He looked up to see Kevin furiously pealing off his shirt right before unbuttoning Edd’s jeans. His jeans were like a second skin, and Kevin loved the sight of them dearly but they were in the way!  
He then palmed Edd through his underwear and gazed into his lovers eyes. Edd, still shy, reached up to wrap both of his hands around Kevin’s with his erection in the tanned palm. Kevin worked his hardened member out and smiled at its owner before he began pumping him like he would himself. Edd relaxed and threw his head hack right before Kevin replaced his palm with his warm lips and began to suck the life out of Edd’s lower member. Edd shocked and highly caught off guard clasped the back of the gingers head before knocking his hat off and shoving himself further down the gingers throat.  
With a few more thrust Edd came hard into Kevin’s mouth as the ginger was reluctant to pull his lips away from Edd’s soaked phallus. Edd had a taste he could definitely get use to, but he had something else on the agenda other than swallowing.  
Kevin spit the boys cum into his hand and smirked. “Let’s make use of this…”  
The slippery liquid and the thick fingers that coated it felt great. Kevin was gentle, but rough in all the right places. It felt amazing but it just wasn’t enough.  
“Kevin….I need…I want you to..”  
“What is it babe?”  
“I want you to fuck me, please!”  
‘Fuck this kid just isn’t fair.’ Kevin though. “Edd don’t talk like that. I’ll come in my clothes.” Kevin pleaded before he threw off the last of his clothes and hovered over Edd’s glistening body.  
“Now please!”  
Even in pre-orgasmic glow, Edd was still polite. Jeez this kid.  
Kevin steadied himself as he slowly pushed inside Edd’s tight ring on muscle. Edd was tight. Holy fucking fuck was he tight. But he was also warm and wet. Kevin had to count to ten in his head just so he wouldn’t come undone and thrust mercilessly into the heat that was sucking him in.  
Edd may have been polite, but he was also impatient, and Kevin just wasn’t going fast enough for him. So with one gutsy push, he leaned back and plunged the rest of Kevin into him. Kevin saw stars and fell over holding Edd, trying desperately not to crush the skinny boy.  
Together they rocked back and forth, kissing and uttering curse words that would put a sailor to shame (Kevin mostly).  
“Fuck! Fuck fuckedy fucking fucked fuckary! Oh my fucking fuck Edd. You feel so good. Shiiiiiiiiit! I’m close Edd.” Kevin said as he wrapped his arms around the boy beneath him.  
Edd came seconds later screaming Kevin’s name and clamping around him hard enough that Kevin almost lost his breath and passed out.  
Edd was worn out from the exchange of body fluids, but Kevin? Kevin had this random burst of energy.  
He went to his bedroom window, still very naked, opened it, and started screaming he was the king of the cul-de-sac. Edd was distraught but this spectacle, but let it go considering nobody could probably hear him over the roar of music at Nazz’s house.  
Right as Kevin finished his victory screech Nat pulled up to the party, late as always, and spotted Kevin in all of his half naked glory at his window.  
“What are you doing over there Kev?! We’ve got a plan to set in motion here!” Nat screamed up to the window.  
“Too late! Already did!”  
Nat didn’t even bother giving him a response. He simply screamed at the top of his lungs and ran into Nazz’s house. Kevin and Edd both started to laugh at Nat’s rambunctious behavior as Kevin’s cell started to ring the special tone that he had set for nazz. He scurried to look for his phone, still very naked, and finally was able to grab it before it went to voicemail.  
“Yeeellow?” Keving said playfully  
“OMG Kevin you told him!? Way to go Kev!” Kevin looked at Edd and told him it was Nazz and she asked who he was talking to, so he told her Edd was currently with him.  
“KEVIN! OMG WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?! I thought Nat said you were at home?”  
Kevin gave this wickedly happy grin. He was in a great mood. A ridiculously great mood. “Chillax Nazz. We just did it! Like we just made love. Not just sex or fucking, but made LOVE. I’m loosing my shit over here. I’m on cloud 9.”  
Edd started screaming but Kevin couldn’t exactly tell where the noise was coming from. Edd was shouting for him to not disclose such information, but Nazz and Nat were screaming over the phone in excitement.  
“Everyone just chillax!” Kevin laughed and turned his attention to Edd. “I was just telling them that we’re a couple.” Kevin said innocently. It wasn’t his fault he said what he said. Being this happy made you giddy. He had to share it with somebody!  
Edd just raised a brow and said “Couple? I don’t think this constitutes as a couple’s arrangement, Kevin.” Kevin just looked at him with fear and shock. Edd could see the panic on the boy’s face so he smiled and said “You never asked me if I wanted to go out with you.”  
Kevin said a quick “I’llcallyoubackNazz”. And hung up his phone. How could he be so stupid?! You can’t just tackle a boy, sex him up and assume he’s yours! He gulped and crawled on the bed a little before pleading and saying “will you go out with me Edd?”.  
Edd was lost in the determined yet fearful look on the handsome male and realized he had only been staring at him instead of giving him a reply as the boy inched closer and whined out a simply “Please?”. Eyes glistening like he was on the verge of a breakdown if Edd would decline.  
How could anyone say no to a face like that? How did Kevin even know how to make a face like that? It should be illegal to be that good at begging.  
Edd smiled and said “but of course. I would be honored”  
And just like that, Kevin was on cloud 9 again. Hell, he was mentally planning their wedding in his head right about now. White and blue for the wedding and black and red for the reception. Yep. Totally.  
“Kevin, should we go back to the party?”  
“Nope. For the rest of the night you’re mine and mine alone. You’re going to be mine for the rest of your life actually but tonight I don’t feel like sharing.” Kevin whispered as he wrapped Edd’s legs around him and covered his lips with his own.  
He began biting the slender, pale neck he had wet dreams about as they made their way into round two.  
“Kevin, don’t bite my neck please. It will leave marks.” Edd said between moans.  
“Need people to know *kiss, bite lick* that you’re *suck* mine! Duh.”  
Oh yes. Kevin was definitely the clingy type. You would be two if you had an unrequited love for three fucking years! Edd didn’t mind anyways. After being satisfied with the trail of hickeys he left on the pales boy’s pallet he flipped Edd over and plunged into the heat that would become his second home.They brought themselves over the edge and back again as they made love for the second time that night right before collapsing and falling asleep.  
It was now morning and Kevin woke up first. He was on his back and his right arm was stretched toward his wall. He looked over to see the messy mop of raven black hair that was now his boyfriend. The raventte had his back pressed to Kevin’s chest and the covers up to his neck. He smiled wolfishly as he recalled the detail of the night before.  
Edd woke up next and was about to sit up right with he heard Kevin’s door open and a booming raspy deep voice tumble into the room. Edd froze and pretended to still be asleep only for the fact that he was completely naked and would have to face the father under such circumstances. He stayed motionless, hoping Kevin’s father would mistake him for a girl or something.  
Kevin’s dad looked to Edd, and then back to the smiling Kevin. “So you finally got the ball and told him huh, Kev?”

Kevin smiled so hard it looked like his face would fall off if he didn’t give his cheeks a break. “Yeah, I told him.”  
“So are y’all just shaking up or is he my new son-in-law? I think he’d make some pretty grandkids for me Kev. Just look at all that hair!”  
“Nah dad, we’re official. He said he loved him too.”  
“Nooooooooo”. Kevin’s dad said in a sarcastic tone of disbelief.  
“Yep, he did. HE loves ME.” Kevin said pointing to himself triumphantly as if he just won the heart of America.  
Edd could no longer fake his slumber and started to blush and pulled the cover up slightly to cover his ears. Kevin’s father noticed first.  
“Goodmorning Eddward.”  
“Good morning sir…forgive my...current state.”  
“Think nothing of it son. I’m actually quite relieved. If Kevin had waited any longer to tell you I was going to march across the street and tell you myself. The boy was getting on my nerves. I damn near thought he was going to cry one day. He can be real spoiled sometimes."  
Edd giggled and Kevin just groaned and huffed before Kevin’s dad excused himself bragging about some date with a co-working in 30 minutes.  
Kevin grinned down at Edd and they snuggled closer for the sake of warmth considering they were still very much in the nude. Edd realized his head was cold without his beanie but didn’t feel like making the journey downstairs to retrieve it. He tucked his head under Kevin’s head and slowly faded back to sleep.  
Kevin watched him for a few minutes before taking out his phone and taking a selfie with the boy in his arms to send to his two best friends with the caption “Peach Creaks New Cutest Couple” before falling asleep and snuggling the one he knew he would love for the rest of his life.


End file.
